Naruto Uzumaki (Part II/Shippūden)
|-| Post-Timeskip Naruto= |-| Sage Mode= |-| Six Tails= Origin: Naruto Alias/Aka: Child of Prophecy Classification: Human ninja, Jinchuuriki (host of tailed beasts), Rikudo (user of the power of the 6 paths), Threat level: Demon || Dragon || Dragon || Dragon+ || Maoh- || God- Age: '''16 '''Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Versed in the usage of kunai and shuriken), Taijutsu practitioner, Chakra Manipulation (Through which he can walk on any surface and perform various jutsus), Statistics Amplification, Summoning, Duplication (Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed), Healing (Kyuubi chakra gives him enhanced recuperative ability), Shapeshifting, Air Manipulation || Statistics Amplification (Sage Mode increases all of his previous jutsus significantly), Enhanced Senses (Can detect targets over large distances and can detect individual characters by their chakra types), Can use nature energy to extend the reach of his strikes which are invisible in nature, Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and specifically perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Energy Projection (Via Futon Rasenshuriken) || All previous base abilities along with Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, even in one tailed form he was able to regenerate back his lung which was destroyed by Sasuke), chakra arms (Which can extend tens of meters) and Forcefield (Chakra oozes out from his body, which as a result makes a barrier around him), Energy Projection (Via Bijuudama) || All previous base abilities along with Statistics Amplification, Emotion Sensing (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Resisted Nagato's attempt of yanking his soul out) and Possession (Resisted the effects of Nagato's black reciever), Energy Projection, Can form several chakra arms out of pure chakra which he can also extend dozens of meters away || All previous abilities but amped significantly, can share his chakra with others (Thousands of people, potentially tens of thousands) || All previous abilities but amped significantly, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Even more so that before. Can sense Madara's limbo which exists in a different plane), Truth Seeking Balls allow him to destroy objects at at least Molecular level (It is stated to be superior to Dust release which disassembles people or objects at molecular level) and nullify all ninjutsu, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Magma Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sealing Physical strength: At least Multi block+ striking strength (Considerably stronger than his Pre-Timeskip base), higher with Kyuubi chakra || At least Mountain+ level striking strength (Destroyed Black reciever of Deva with his hand. Stronger than Sage Mode Jiraiya. One-shotted Preta Path. Physically more stronger than even Deva Path) with at least Class B lifting strength (Threw a giant Rhino hundreds of meters in sky effortlessly. Also scales significantly above Jirōbō who has a Class B feat) || At least Town level striking in 3 tail cloak (Knocked out Kabuto and sent him flying with a mere roar, which in turn knocked out Sakura unconscious), higher in 4 tail cloak (Just his transformation from 3 to 4 tails caused this much destruction), at least city+ in 6 tails (Physically withstood force of Almighty Push and recoiled it back to Deva) || At least Mountain+ striking strength || Island+, likely higher (Can overpower and punch Bijuus in Kurama state. Much stronger than Killer B) || Small Planet level striking strength (Was able to match strikes from Kaguya's Gentle Fist with his own Chakra arms momentarily) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Town (One-shotted an Itachi clone, whom was able to keep up with Kakashi and perform feats like this), Town+ with Wind element Rasengan (Neutralized a combination move from Kakuzu, also vaporized a crater during his training), higher with Rasenshuriken || At least Mountain+ (Stronger than Sage Mode Jiraiya), Island+ with FRS || At least Town in 3 tails, Town+ in 4 tails ( Has a casual feat that ranges in 3 digit kilotons. His Bijuudama caused this much destruction after vaporizing 3 thick giant steel doors), Island in 6 Tails (His bijuudama caused this much destruction) || At least Island (Should be stronger than his previous tailed beast forms, as he attained a vast majority of Kurama's chakra, leaving him in an emaciated condition), Island+ with FRS || Country (Naruto was able to break through Deva's CT when 8 of its 9 tails were unleashed. Continent with Sage mode combined (alongside Sasuke Uchiha and the Shinobi he amped, he was able to overpower Obito Uchiha and release the tailed Bijuus) || Small Planet+ (Created a moon along with Sasuke, comparable or even superior to Madara who did this extremely casually) Durability: Town (via this calc) || At least Mountain+ (Sage mode amplifies his stats considerably) || At least Town in 3 tails, Town+ in 4 tails (Was at the epicenter of his own attacks, and was not injured), Island in 6 tails (Could tank his own Bijuudama explosion, albeit from a distance) || At least Island (Version 2 jinchūriki are essentially miniature versions of the Bijuu, who have shown to be capable of taking their own attacks) || At least Country (Could tank his own Bijuudama) || At least Small Planet+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with Deva Pain, whom while exhausted performed this feat) || Massively Hypersonic+ (Sage mode amplifies all his stats considerably. Overwhelmed Deva) || Massively Hypersonic+ in 3 and 4 (Kept up with Orochimaru), higher in 6 tails (Kept up with Deva) || At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than Fourth Raikage at his top speed, his Sage Mode enabled even a clone to keep up with the Third Raikage) || At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Kurama Sage mode is an even greater power boost than Sage Mode, and KCM Sage mode stacks both forms) || Relativistic (Dodged a light beam from Madara) Intelligence: Below average academically, but is an experienced combatant and great at improvisation, effectively a battle genius. Developed the Rasenshuriken which neither Minato nor Kakashi could accomplish, both of whom were hailed as geniuses. Stamina: Very High. Can easily resist physical labor for hours without end while sharing his chakra with thousands of other Shinobi, much higher in his Rikudo form (as he was creating thousands of clones vs Kaguya and still had enough stamina left to create more clones and fight for half a day) Range: Extended melee to tens of meters with kunais and shurikens. Hundreds of kilometers with sensing and Kurama form Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him. Kurama chakra leaks out when he is emotionally unstable || Sage Mode has a 5 minute time limit (This is however overcomed after Naruto befriends Kurama), can use Rasenshuriken only 2 times, and doing so causes him to revert back to his Base Form || Transforming into 4 (or above) tails leaves him in a berserk state where he cannot think rationally and differentiate friend from foe || His Tailed beast mode only lasts for 5 minutes (Which was further increased to 8 minutes afterwards, and extended further as War Arc progressed) || None notable (has perfected his chakra control to the point that he can spam Rasenshuriken with one hand) Standard equipment: Ninja headband, kunai, shuriken, scrolls for toad summoning. Keys: Post Timeskip/Teen Naruto Base || Sage Mode || Bijuu Transformations || Kurama Chakra Mode (KCM) || Tailed Beast Mode || Six Paths Sage Mode Image slideshow Post-Timeskip PT Naruto 1.jpg PT Naruto 2.jpg PT Naruto 3.jpg PT Naruto 4.jpg PT Naruto 5.jpg PT Naruto 6.jpg PT Naruto 7.jpg PT Naruto 8.jpg PT Naruto 9.jpg PT Naruto 10.jpg PT Naruto 11.jpg PT Naruto 12.jpg PT Naruto 13.jpg PT Naruto 14.jpg PT Naruto 15.jpg PT Naruto 16-0.jpg PT Naruto 17.jpg PT Naruto 18.jpg PT Naruto 19.jpg PT Naruto 20.jpg PT Naruto 21.jpg PT Naruto 22.jpg PT Naruto 23.jpg PT Naruto 24.jpg PT Naruto cover 1.jpg PT Naruto cover 2.jpg PT Naruto cover 3.jpg PT Naruto cover 4.jpg PT Naruto cover 5.jpg PT Naruto cover 6.jpg PT Naruto cover 7.jpg PT Naruto cover 8.jpg PT Naruto cover 9.jpg PT Naruto cover 10.jpg PT Naruto cover 11.jpg PT Naruto cover 12.jpg PT Jiraiya cover 3.jpg PT Naruto cover 14.jpg PT Naruto cover 15.jpg PT Naruto cover 16.jpg Category:Naruto Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Threat level Demon Category:MHS speeds Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Shapeshifter Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Knife user Category:Explosives user Category:Animanga